Thomas's Obsession
by Thilbo Bagginshield
Summary: Thomas Marley is back and this time he will stop at nothing to have Adam back. can the team along with the BAU keep him safe? this is a CSI NY/CSI/CM crossover let me know if I need to change it. Mac/Adam Greg/Nick Morgan/Reid slash I redid chapter 1 chapter 3 is finally up!
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**A/N:** You wanted a sequel so here you go. I do not own CSI NY. I'm thinking of doing a CSI NY/CSI/Criminal Minds cross over tell me if that's a good idea or not.

**Description:** Thomas Marley escaped from prison and he is set on getting Adam at all costs. Will the team be able to keep him safe or will Thomas finally succeed?

It has been a couple of weeks sense the words _'Thomas Marley has escaped'_ was said and the entire CSI team were on high alert, but as the past shows Thomas is one slippery person. This time they are on top of things or at least they hoped they were. They wanted to keep Adam safe and so did Mac who would do anything to keep his fiance safe from that mad man and he was determined to do so. Adam sat on the couch in Jo's apartment next to Mac who held him securely in his arms and Jo sat on one of the sofa chairs just watching the two of them with a fond smile. Her daughter came walking in and saw her two uncles as she now refers to them as and smiled she sat next to her mom and Jo looked down at her smiling.

"Hey sweetie aren't you suppose to be in bed?" Jo asked.

"I know mom, but I was hoping you'd let me stay up just a little longer! please?" Ellie asked she hoped her plea would work, but it didn't.

"Sorry kiddo no can do you have school tomorrow so get to bed!" Jo said Ellie sighed and nodded.

"Ok well it was worth a shot" Ellie stated Jo had to crack up with that both Mac and Adam chuckled too and she smiled.

"Yes it was! Oh did you finish your homework?" Jo asked she nodded.

"Yeah mom I did it's ready for tomorrow" Ellie told her Jo smiled and nodded.

"Good girl! Now get to bed young lady"

"Yes mom" Ellie turned and left for her room.

Jo watched her daughter leave then turned and shook her head with a smile. Sometimes her daughter could surprise her and other times she just amazes her. Jo got up and went into the kitchen to fetch a couple bottles of water when she returned she handed two of them to Mac and Adam who said their thanks and took a sip. Adam sighed and leaned back he thought that his nightmare was over, but it seemed like Thomas wasn't through just yet.

"Adam? baby what's wrong?" Mac asked concerned.

"Why can't he just leave me alone?" Adam asked.

"I don't know babe I don't know, but we will catch him again like we did the first time" Mac promised Adam smiled at his lover then sighed. Unaware of his friends that stood at Jo's doorway they didn't even realize that Jo had gotten up at one point.

"Mac's right Adam we'll catch him again we'll make sure of it" Danny stated

Adam looked over at him so did Mac he smiled then leaned his head back with a sigh closing his eyes for a moment until a sudden thought struck him making him snap his eyes opened as he sat up with a shock and horrified face capturing the others worried faces.

"Adam what is it?" Lindsey asked.

"Please tell me that Thomas doesn't have any info on me" Adam said they looked at each other then nodded

"Yeah he did when we searched his place we found your file with all your information in it that's how we come to find that he has been stalking you for the longest time, but never acted on it until 3 years ago why?" Hawkes said then asked. Adam started hyperventing and this got Mac worried even more.

"Breath baby take deep calming breaths" Mac coached and Adam did just that.

"Adam what's this all about? Why are you worried about him having the information on you?" Jo asked in wonder

"Because if he has all that on me then he'll go after my family!" Adam cried he turned to Mac "Mac I have to go out to Chicago I need to make sure that my mother and two sisters are ok..wait what is today?" Adam said then asked.

"It's March 25th why?" Danny asked.

"Shit tomorrow's my mothers birthday crap crap crap with everything that's happening I completely forgot" Adam stated.

"Adam calm down love! If you need to go out to Chicago then I'll go with you" Mac said.

"As will we" Danny added he too stepped up.

"You guys don't have to go who's gonna watch the lab while your gone?" Adam said.

"There are other CSI's to do that" Mac said with a smile.

"Not to mention there is a detective who is capable of handling my spot" Flack said he was determined to make sure his friends are going to be safe.

"Thanks guys you have no idea how much that means to me" Adam said he had the best friends of all time and they were willing to go the distance to help him in his time of need.

"Your welcome! Besides what are friends for?" Lindsey said

"Anyway lets all go home and pack we are gonna have to bring our daughter with us though" Danny said said to Lindsey she nodded.

"I'll have to bring Ellie with me too" Jo said she got up and went to go get her daughter.

"Alright we'll meet at the airport in an hour see you guys then" Mac stated

They nodded then went their separate ways to get their clothes packed for they had no idea what was going to happen, but they wanted to prepared for anything. Thomas is unpredictable and they had to be on alert at all costs. This was Adam's life on the line and possibly his family too and they were going to be there to help when needed they just hope that this time they would be faster. They met up with the others at the airport like he had said they paid for their tickets to Chicago and boarded the plain and soon they were seated.

"_Ladies and gentlemen please have your electronics off at this time and welcome aboard Delta airlines"_ the announcer said and soon they were taking off. An hour into the flight and Adam was already getting restless Mac sighed placing a hand on his knee.

"Adam relax we'll get there on time" Mac said assuring his lover.

"I know, but Mac I can't help it. I mean what if we are too late and he's already killed my family? Then what Mac I can't relax until I know they are alive and ok" Adam said Mac smiled softly at him.

"Adam your family is going to be just fine" Mac assured him.

"How do you know Mac?" Adam asked Mac shook his head.

"Truthfully? I don't"

"Exactly"

"but I have a feeling they are" Mac stated Adam looked at him he then sighed and nodded.

"I hope your right" Adam said.

"As do I Adam; as do I" Mac said leaning back and closing his eyes.

Adam looked at him then to the aisle across from him only to see a young looking guy staring at him. The guy looked away blushing when he was caught staring and Adam couldn't help, but chuckle to himself that made Mac look at him in wonder.

"What is so funny Adam?" Mac asked curiously. Adam looked at him then nodded his head towards the seat next to him.

"See that young man right there?" Adam asked Mac turned and saw him looking this way and he turned his head once again.

"What about him?" Mac asked.

"I think he likes me because he keeps blushing every time I catch him staring" Adam said Mac shook his head.

"Well he can't have you because your mine and soon we're gonna be married" Mac said lacing their fingers together as he brought Adam's hand up kissing his knuckles.

"Yup! I would say he is shit out of luck" Adam said smiling Mac smiled back and nodded.

"Damn straight" Mac said Adam laughed then leaned his head back to relax and soon he drifted off to sleep.

The flight was long and they couldn't get to Chicago fast enough, but Adam hopes that his mother and sisters are ok as the plane finally descended into Chicago's airfield the announcer came on.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen please have your trays in their upright position have all electronics turned off as we are now making our descent into Chicago's airport and thank you for flying Delta airlines"_

the plane landed and everyone got off they gathered their luggage out of the overheads and walked out to claim their big luggage bags. As they were going through the same young man made his exit too with his buddies as they passed the group he couldn't help, but stop and stare at Adam who was talking to his friends and one of the guy's friends nudged him.

"Hey man what's up?" He asked then looked to where his friend was looking and smirked. "Go over there and talk to him"

"No I'm good" he responded.

"Oh come on Jake you won't get anywhere if you don't take a chance now go on" he told Jake. Jake sighed took a deep breath and walked over to the group who soon stopped talking and looked at him.

"H-Hi" Jake stammered they looked at each other then back to him.

"Hello can we help you with something?" Jo asked.

"I uh...well I was wanting to talk to him" Jake said pointing to Adam he raised his eyebrow in wonder.

"Ok what can I help you with?" Adam asked.

"Oh uh well I uh was w-wondering if maybe you know if maybe I c-could show you around sometime?" Jake asked he was nervous to say the least.

"Are you trying to ask me out?" Adam asked Jake nodded he turned his head looking at Mac who was just looking amused shaking his head he turned back to Jake.

"Yeah I am, but I'm no good at this" Jake admitted. Adam couldn't help, but smile a little.

"What is your name?" Adam asked.

"J-Jake" Jake stuttered.

"Well Jake I appreciate the offer, but I'm taken and engaged to be married" Adam said politely Jake nodded.

"Oh well I'm sorry I had no idea sorry to bother you" with that Jake turned and left.

"Poor guy" Jo said they nodded

"Alright let's go the sooner I get to my mother's to make sure they are ok the sooner I can relax" Adam said they nodded grabbed their bags and left for their destination into the night hoping that everything was ok.

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The NY CSI team arrived at the house the cabbie pulled up to after Adam giving him the address. As they pulled up they were surprised to see cars parked at the house and Adam wondered who could be here visiting his mother. Tomorrow was his mothers birthday, but he wondered who was here. He didn't recognize any of the vehicles, but there was only one way to find out and that was to walk up and knock on the door and that's just what he did with his friends and fiance behind him. He lifted his hand and knocked on the door and waited.

Fran sat talking to her two son's who had surprised her by visiting along with their friends who by surprise was able to get the two weeks off when a sudden knock came at the door. She looked over her shoulder then got up to answer when Sarah beat her too it she turned and looked at her mother telling her that she'll get it and walked away. Fran smiled then turned back to her gusts.

Adam stood waiting he went to knock again when the door opened and Sarah stood with her mouth hung opened she was shocked to see Adam who released a breath of relief to see that his sister was ok and no harm had came to her he smiled then she smiled back and grabbed him hugging the fire out of him.

"Adam! You came I cannot believe you showed up mom left a message wondering if you were going to come down for her birthday and you never answered" Sarah said as she pulled away.

"Yeah sorry! I never got the message because I haven't had the time to get a new phone!" Adam said he then turned to his friends his look was of fright he then turned back to Sarah.

"What happened to your old phone?" Sarah asked in wonder.

"Oh uh...well...I um..." Adam stuttered

"Adam? Are you ok? What's wrong?" Sarah asked in wonder

"Nothing's wrong! Can we come in already?" Adam asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah of course come in" Sarah said letting Adam in along with his friends. Adam rushed into the living room to see his brothers sitting with their friends.

"Well that explains the cars" Adam said Mac chuckled. Derek heard the comment and turned he smiled big at seeing his brother.

"Adam hey buddy" Derek greeted Fran looked over at him she was surprised to see him.

"Adam I'm glad you could make it" Fran stated happily Adam sighed and nodded giving his mother the biggest hug he could ever give which surprised her.

"Adam? You ok?" Fran asked.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" Adam asked with a smile.

"Because you have never given me a hug this big before" Fran said.

"Well it's your birthday tomorrow and you deserve a BIG hug" Adam stated.

"Adam can I talk to you for a moment privately please?" Mac asked Adam looked at him then nodded he followed Mac into the kitchen. Jo shook her head and smiled then turned when Lucy started crying.

"Shhhh now now it's ok sweetheart it's ok" Lindsey cooed trying to get her daughter to stop crying, but nothing. Danny took his daughter into his arms, but that only proved to be the wrong move because she started wailing Lindsey looked at Fran "I am sorry about this" Fran smiled.

"It's ok dear! May I?" Fran said than asked Lindsey looked at her then to Danny who shrugged she handed Lucy over to Fran and much to their surprise she stopped crying.

"What the he..." Danny started, but stopped when Lindsey elbowed him.

"Language kids present" Lindsey said.

"Sorry"

Meanwhile in the kitchen Mac was talking to Adam "Adam you cannot hide this you need to tell your family what happened and what's going on" Mac said Adam sighed.

"I know Mac, but I don't want to upset mom before her birthday can't we wait until after tomorrow to tell her? Please?" Adam said

Mac sighed and nodded "Ok we can wait until the day after tomorrow, but if Thomas by some chance contacts you or your family all bets are off ok?" Mac said Adam nodded. "Baby I'm serious"

Adam took Mac's hands into his own and kissed him after he pulled back he whispered "I know" Then left for the living room with Mac right behind him.

"Adam you won't believe this! Lucy wouldn't stop crying and when your mom took her she suddenly stopped I couldn't believe it" Lindsey told him Adam couldn't help, but laugh.

"Yeah my mum is a natural with kids I mean she raised all 5 of us and by herself too" Adam told her she nodded he then turned to his mom and his brothers and sisters "Guys I want you too meet my friends and fiance..."

"FIANCE?" they all yelled in unison Adam nodded and smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah my fiance. Everyone these are my friends, Sheldon Hawkes, Don Flack Jr, Danny Messer his wife Lindsey Monroe-Messer of course you have their daughter Lucy, this is Jo Danville and her daughter Ellie and this is my fiance Mac Taylor" Adam introduced.

Fran looked at Adam then to Mac she got up and hugged them both then looked at Adam "Adam why did we get a chance to meet this nice young man?" Fran asked

Adam looked down sheepishly then looked up "I'm sorry mom I know how much you like to meet our boyfriends before anything else I really am sorry" Adam said Fran smiled and nodded.

"It's ok son I forgive you, but the question I have and I ask everyone that my kids date this do you love each other enough to make that commitment?" Fran said then asked both Adam and Mac nodded

"Oh yes ma'am I love Adam more then I've ever loved anyone" Mac stated happily Fran smiled and waved them over.

"Come and sit tell us all about it and then we can introduce ourselves" Fran said they nodded and took a seat "Now you were saying Mr. Taylor"

"Please call me Mac and as I was saying I love your son more then anything. The first time I saw him it was like something clicked and my protective instincts had taken over. At first I though it was just friendship, but over the years of working with him my feelings began to grow and I had found myself falling in love for the second time and no one has ever made me feel the way I feel with Adam only one other had and I never thought I would feel that again" Mac explained as he looked Adam in the eyes.

"Second time?" one of the women asked.

"Yeah I was married at one time" Mac said sadly

"What happened?" Derek asked.

Mac paused for a moment then sighed "She died in the towers on 9/11"

"I'm sorry" Derek said sadly

"It's alright! I do miss her and yes I will always love her, but she's gone and with Adam I can have a second chance at love again" Mac said they smiled at him as did Adam

"I love you too Mac" Adam smiled lying his head on his shoulder.

"Awww that is so cute" One of the women said Derek chuckled when he saw her pull out a camera.

"Garcia I don't think they want you too take their picture" Derek said.

"You don't know that" Garcia said with a pout.

"Alright everyone introduce yourselves before we forget" Fran stated "I'll start off! I'm Fran Morgan of course you've already guessed I'm Adam's mother along with my two Daughters Desiree Morgan and Sarah Morgan and my two sons Derek Morgan and Greg Sanders" she said pointing to them.

"Well we don't need to introduce ourselves now mom already did that" Sarah said with a laugh "But all the same I'm Sarah Morgan"

"I'm Desiree Morgan" Desiree said with a wave.

"I'm Derek Morgan and this is my husband Spencer Reid! And this is my team my boss SSA Aaron Hotchner and his son Jack Hotchner, SSA David Rossi, our media liaison Jennifer Jearou but we call her JJ her husband Will and their son Henry, SSA Emily Prentiss and our tech analysis Penelope Garcia" Derek said introducing his team and husband Mac and the others nodded then turned to Greg

"I'm Greg Sanders-Stokes this is my husband Nick Stokes and this is my team members, my boss Gil Grissom, Catherine Willows, Sara Sidle and Warrick Brown" Greg introduced Mac smiled and nodded.

"Well you've already met us earlier Adam introduced us too you so it's a pleasure to meet you all" Mac said they smiled and nodded.

"I am glad you came to visit me son" Fran smiled Adam smiled back and hugged his mother.

"Of course you are my mother and it _is_ your birthday" Adam stated then pulled back and smiled big. He leaned back and mumbled lowly "Even though I came for another reason as well" he didn't realize his mom had heard it

"What other reason did you come here for?" Fran asked.

Adam snapped his head up his eyes wide slapping a hand over his mouth "Oops! N-nothing never mind it's nothing mom" Adam waved her off with a smile, but Fran wasn't having any of it.

"Adam Michael Ross you better tell me right now why you came besides my birthday" Fran demanded.

"It's nothing mom that can't wait until _after_ your birthday" Adam told her. She stared at him then sighed.

"You will tell me after my birthday right?" Fran asked Adam nodded.

"Yes I will" Adam said.

"Promise me son that you will" Fran said seriously.

"I promise mom" Adam nodded Jo snorted

"Well see how long you keep this promise" Jo said

he turned to her "Shut it Jo" he hissed then turned back smiling at his mom.

"What did she mean by that?" Derek asked in wonder

"Nothing nothing at all" Adam said then glared at her when she went to speak. Then it clicked on Danny he turned to Adam.

"Adam you know why we came here you need to tell..." Danny began, but Adam cut him off.

"Danny please!" Adam turned to Mac "Mac.."

"Alright guys enough stop badgering Adam" Mac growled his team stopped gulped and nodded sitting back and remaining silent.

"Thank you" Adam whispered with a sigh Mac smiled and nodded.

"Ok Adam you got us curious as to why you are here besides being here for our mother's birthday so spill" Greg said arms crossed.

"I will tell you after mom's birthday" Adam said. Derek went to say something when the house phone suddenly rang and Sarah went to answer it she came back within 4 seconds.

"Adam it's for you" Sarah said.

"Who is it?" Adam asked in wonder.

"Dunno let me ask!" Sarah said then got back on the phone "Who is this?" she listened for a moment then took the phone off her ear placing it on her chest "he didn't say he just wants to talk to you" Sarah said then handed him the phone.

"Hello?" Adam answered.

"_Hey babe how are you?"_ it was Thomas on the other end Adam went still for a moment then shook his head trying not to let the others see his fear.

"I'm sorry you must be looking for someone else" Adam said then hung up before Thomas had the chance to say anything. He looked up at the shocked faces of his family "Sorry he had the wrong number"

"Adam he asked for you by name how in the heck can he have the wrong number?" Sarah asked

"He just did ok?" Adam snapped angrily he then sighed "I'm sorry Sarah I shouldn't have snapped at you like that"

"It's ok Adam" Sarah smiled just as he was about to say something else his cell went off, but he ignored it.

"Aren't you gonna answer it?" Printess asked.

"Nah I'll let it go to voice-mail and I'll check it tomorrow" Adam said with a smile and his phone stopped ringing. He took the opportunity to turn it off and so he did. "Anyway what are the plans for tomorrow?"

everyone just shook their heads in amazement and Derek couldn't help, but chuckle "Well we are just going to grill out eat lunch and have cake and Ice cream and just hang out" Adam nodded

"That sounds real good" Adam said.

"Well why don't we all get some sleep and we'll continue this tomorrow?" Fran said they all nodded

"Adam son where are you guys going to be staying?" Fran asked.

"The Holiday inn on Frankford and Maine st" Adam said she smiled and nodded.

"That's good that's not too far from here"

"Hey that's where we are staying" Greg said with a laugh.

"Yeah we are too" Hotch said

"Alright get going all of you or you'll be tired tomorrow" Fran shooed them out they bid their good nights and left for the night unaware that things were about to change.

Tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Sarah and Desiree had gotten up before anyone else so they could start decorating for their momma's birthday. Sarah walked outside in the back to set up the grill and to place the two table cloths on each table; boy was she glad they invested in getting two outdoor tables. She began placing the plates on the tables and once she was finished with that she first grabbed the forks then the knives and then the spoons after that she placed the cups beside each plates. She grabbed the bags threw them away and just as she turned she was interrupted with a throat clearing she turned and saw a young man standing there it was Thomas Marley.

"Can I help you with something?" Sarah asked.

"Yes ma'am could you perhaps tell me if Adam is here?" Thomas asked.

"No sir" Sarah said.

"Could you tell me where he is?" Thomas asked.

"Um...I don't think he would appreciate me telling you his location I mean your welcome to wait for him if you want, but as in telling you where he's at? No can do. Sorry" Sarah told him

Thomas didn't like that one bit he was beginning to get angry he marched over to her and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close to him while growling in her face "You have 2 seconds to tell me where he is" Sarah was beginning to be afraid.

"Let go of my arm!" Sarah yelled and loudly too.

"Hey! get your hands off of my sister" Derek called out he and Reid had decided to stay at the house seeing how his momma had the guest room available. He ran outside just as Thomas took off he stopped at his sister "Sarah are you ok?" Derek asked she nodded.

"Yeah I'm ok thanks Derek" Sarah said with a smile he nodded and decided to stay outside and help her just in case that asshole decided to come back.

"Who was that anyway?" Derek asked while pouring the charcoal into the grill.

"I don't know, but he asked for Adam and when I didn't give him his location he got mad and that's when he grabbed me and told me I had 2 seconds to tell him and then you came out nice timing by the way" Sara explained. Derek grunted then turned as someone circled their arms around him.

"Hey baby" Derek smiled as Reid rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Hey yourself lover" Reid said back kissing him on his cheek.

"Ugh don't make me gag" Desiree said coming out, but was smiling none the less as Derek stuck his tongue out at her.

"Who was that Derek?" Reid asked

"Don't know, but if he _ever_ comes near my family again he'll regret the day he was born" Derek growled "What did he want with Adam anyway?"

"Don't know Derek, but the best way to know for sure is to ask Adam yourself" Sarah said Derek nodded and that's what he planned on doing.

After they had gotten everything set up Derek started the grill letting it heat to the right temp before he put the food on. Greg showed up first with Nick and his friends they each brought a dish with them; next was the BAU team they brought some rolls then in came Adam with Mac and his team they too had stopped at the store and brought something for the BBQ. They greeted everyone and took the food to the table setting it down they grabbed themselves each a chair and sat down while the kids played. Sarah walked over to the New York CSI team she sat beside Adam as did her mom and brother Desiree sat between Greg and his team and they all began talking, it was then Sarah remembered that guy so she turned to Adam.

"Oh Adam before I forget someone was here asking for you" Sarah said Adam turned to her.

"Who was it?" Adam asked he had a feeling, but he needed to make sure.

"Don't know, but he grabbed Sarah by the arm when she wouldn't tell him where you were located" Derek answered for her that grabbed his mom's attention.

"What? Who grabbed you Sarah?" Fran asked.

"I don't know who it was mom, but when I refused to tell him where Adam was he got mad and grabbed my arm he kind of scared me, but I know one thing it was the same person who called the house the other night for Adam" Sarah said they all turned to Adam who looked shocked his eyes wide and mouth hung opened.

Mac looked at each of his team mates they sighed and nodded as did he, he turned back to Adam placing a hand on his shoulder "Adam all bets are off! He went as far as to attack your sister it's time they new" Mac said seriously Adam turned to him.

"Mac no you promised we could wait" Adam begged.

"Yeah I did and I also said that if he even _tried_ to make contact with you or your family that all bets were off remember that?" Mac told him. Adam went to say something when Fran beat him too it.

"What are you talking about? Adam what is going on and don't you dare say we are waiting until tomorrow I want to know and I want to know NOW!" Fran demanded crossing her arms daring him to argue Adam looked at her then to Derek and Greg who was doing the same thing he sighed.

"Your right Mac he attacked my sister and I'll never forgive myself for that!" Adam said sadly he then looked at his family "The other reason I came out here was to make sure that you guys were safe and unharmed! You, Sarah and Desiree then I was going to call Greg and Derek to make sure that they were safe and ok as well, but I didn't expect to see them here...well I guess I did, but I was too focused on you three to even think that they would be here" Adam told her.

"What are you talking about? Adam we are fine why would you need to make sure we were safe? Son please what is going on?" Fran asked desperately.

"Mom that guy that attacked Sarah his name is Thomas Marley and well he..." Adam begun then paused taking a deep breath.

"He what?" Derek pressed he was afraid to know.

With a sigh Adam continued "About three years ago Thomas Marley stalked me! That had gone on for about 4 day's before kidnapping me, but when he kidnapped me he also took Mac too only to shoot him and leave him in a coma for three days straight while he got away with...with...with raping me before I had gotten away by breaking a window out" Adam explained his voice trembled with fright he turned and buried his face into Mac's chest as he held him.

"He came after Adam again we caught him in the end then about 2 weeks ago he escaped from prison and we know he's going to come after him again. He came out here so he could make sure you were safe and unhurt" Mac finished the rest. He looked at the shocked faces of his family.

Fran got up and slowly walked over to her son she took her baby into her arms and held him tightly "Adam why wasn't I called when this happened?" Fran asked.

"Or me for that matter? If I had known this I would have been to New York in a heartbeat!" Derek growled out he was not happy to hear this news he was not at all happy to hear that this bastard had hurt his baby brother.

"Because one I wasn't really thinking at the time I was too busy trying to fight for my life and two even if I had thought about it I didn't want you two too worry or him to get either one of you because of me" Adam said with a sigh. "and after it was all over I just wanted to forget it all happened"

"Adam that doesn't matter you matter more then anything else" Fran told him taking his face into her hands "and of course I'll worry about you, your my son just as I worry about Greg, Derek, Sarah and Desiree" Adam nodded.

"I agree with mom Adam I worry about you too. Your my baby brother and I love you just as I love Greg, Sarah and Desiree and I would be there for you in a heartbeat" Derek said Adam nodded.

"As would I" Greg added Sarah and Desiree nodded in agreement Adam was overcome with love; love from his friends and fiance and love from his family. He began to sob latching on to Mac who held him.

"Shhh it's ok baby it's going to be ok?" Mac cooed.

"I'm just sooooo scared Mac! He's out there somewhere and I know at any given second he could take me and I can't go through that again...not again" Adam sobbed Mac sighed and looked over at his friends they shook their heads.

"Danny call Stella let her know that Thomas has escaped and tell her where we are ok?" Mac commanded Danny nodded and took his cell out.

"Adam listen to me ok? I will not let _anything_ happen to you" Derek told him firmly Adam looked over at him and then sighed.

"Derek you don't know him like we do! He is slippery, one way or another he will find away to get me it's only a matter of time" Adam explained "And he will kill anyone in his way and if he killed you because you were protecting me I would never forgive myself"

"Adam that's not going to happen because he has never dealt with us before" Derek countered

"Derek is right Adam, he has never dealt with us before and we will protect those we love right Nick?" Greg said Nick nodded.

"Greg's right! Ya mess with one CSI and ya mess with us all. We're in what about ya guys?" Nick said his friends nodded as he turned to the BAU team they too nodded.

"You bet count us in as well" Rossi stated.

Adam looked at them all then smiled gratefully he nodded "Thank you! All of you" they smiled and nodded back.

"I told her Mac, Stella said said she will be here sometime tomorrow or Thursday" Danny stated Mac nodded he turned too Fran.

"You don't mind if I give your address to our good friend Stella do you?" Mac asked Fran shook her head.

"No not at all" She said with a smile they smiled back

with that in mind and with both CSI and the BAU team backing Adam up they continued with the BBQ they could only hope they can keep the young man safe.

Tbc...

**sorry this took so long had writers block, but here is chapter 3 finally up enjoy :)**


End file.
